The Mob Life or The Love Life
by perrigirl
Summary: What if Monica wasn't Ross' sister? Meet her real family...
1. Default Chapter

The Mob Life or the Love Life.  
  
Okay, I know that this fic is a little far fetched for Friends but I really wanted to do a story like this one. Chandler and Monica are married and have been for 6 months, the others are just normal and Rachel isn't pregnant and never was. In my story, Monica and Ross are not brother and sister. Ross did have a sister called Monica, but he and the rest of his family don't know that Monica's (fake) family killed her. So a few months later Monica got tired with her life as a mob member. So, she left and pretended to be Monica. She told her family (Geller's) that she had been away with her friends on a trip but didn't have time to call. Her real name is Louise Jackson. See what happens when  
  
DISCLAIMER: THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
  
Chapter 1: Seeing them again.  
  
Monica was sitting in her apartment that she shared with her husband, Chandler, of 6 months. He was at work and she had the whole week off because she was sick. She was watching some silly television show about criminals on the run. There was nothing else to watch, apart from Jerry Springer or a football game. It was 5:30 and Chandler would be home any minute. She hated when she was sick. But at least the others would stay away from her and her and Chandler could get a little peace and quite.  
  
A half-hour later Monica was asleep on the couch when Chandler came home from work. When he saw her he smiled. He knew some sleep would do her some good. He hung his coat up and walked over to where Monica was on the couch. She looked so peaceful lying there in a deep sleep. He didn't want to wake her so he decided to cook her something when she woke up. Just then Joey walked through the door.  
  
'Hey man! How's Mon?' He asked while getting a beer from the fridge.  
  
'Oh, I think she's okay. She's asleep on the couch so shut up.' He said walking over to Joey.  
  
'Well, do you wanna see the basketball game over at my place?'  
  
'I don't know Joe. I wanna keep an eye on Monica. She could wake up any minute now and I want to see her.'  
  
'Chandler, you're only gonna be across the hall. You can check on her from there. And if you want leave her a note to tell her where you are, do that.'  
  
'Okay, I'll be over in a minute then.' He said getting a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
'Great, Rachel's ordering pizza and Ross has gone to get more beer while Phoebe is getting more snacks.' And then Joey left and went over to his apartment. Chandler wrote Monica a note saying:  
  
Monica,  
  
Hi honey! I'm over at Joey's watching the basketball game. If you  
  
need anything, just come over to get me or call Joey's if you don't feel like  
  
getting up.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Chandler.  
  
PS: I love you! xxxx  
  
Monica woke up an hour later to someone banging on the door. She thought that it was Joey wanting food and beer or something like that. When she opened the door, she didn't like what stood in front of her...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Please send me your reviews and comments at  
  
perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk  
  
If anyone is confused please email me and I will explain. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Mob Life or the Love Life.  
  
Okay, I had great reviews and I know it may seem boring to some people but I promise it's going to get greater nearer into the story. So we left off at where Monica opens the door to find someone standing there, but I didn't tell you who it was. Let's find out!  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me!  
  
Chapter 2: My family.  
  
Monica opened the door to see who was banging on her front door. When she opened it, she had the shock of her life. There standing was her two older brothers. (Remember she's adopted!) This she didn't like.  
  
'Hi Louise. You don't look so good.' Said the eldest one, Joe his name was. (Imagine Bruce Willis)  
  
'What the hell do you want? And I'm sick if you don't mind.' She said.  
  
'Well, we just came to see you. You are our baby sister after all.' The other one said. His name was Tim. (Imagine Michael Clarke Duncan)  
  
'Yeah, well Chandler will be back in a minute so you better see me another time.' She said closing the door but they found their way in. Once they got in they locked the door and sat down the couch with Monica.  
  
'So, you wanna tell us why you didn't invite us to the wedding? I mean we're family for crying out loud!' Joe said getting angry and stood up. 'Dad is a mess and is so angry with you! And little Johnny…' He started but got cut off by Monica.  
  
'Don't mention my son! Look, I know what I did was wrong but I had to leave. You guys were too over protective! You got me in on jobs and other things, but now I have a nice little life here.' Just then there was the sound of someone trying to get in. Monica thought that it was probably Joey this time. How was she going to explain who her brothers were? She couldn't just come out with it. Then there was someone shouting from the other side.  
  
'Monica, are you awake?' Chandler said through the front door. When she didn't answer he was worried. She wouldn't have got up to lock the door while she was sleeping.  
  
'Guys, you have to go!' She whispered at them.  
  
'Fine, but we'll be back in the morning.' Joe said walking towards the door but then Monica pulled them back and pushed them out of the window on the terrace.  
  
'Go down the fire escape and give me a call in the morning.' And she shut the window and ran to the front door, opening it for Chandler. Now she had to explain.  
  
'Monica why the hell did you do that?' He said walking in.  
  
'Oh, I was just worried that someone would come in. So, how was work?' She asked, trying to get off the subject of what just happened with her family.  
  
'It was okay. I should be asking how you're feeling. How are you today?' He said feeling her head for her temperature.  
  
'Oh I' fine. Just a little tired.' Just then the phone rang. Chandler was about to pick it up when Monica stopped him. 'Don't answer it.' She said.  
  
'Why?' He asked, curious as to why she didn't want him to answer the phone.  
  
'Well, I got a bit of a head ache and I don't want to talk to anyone.'  
  
'Okay.' He said but picked the phone up anyway. 'Hello.'  
  
'Hi, can I speak to Louise please?' The man said.  
  
'I'm sorry there's no Louise here.' Monica felt scared when he mentioned her name.  
  
'No, I've been given this address and I want to speak to her.' He sounded angry.  
  
'Well, I'm sorry…' Monica took the phone from him and spoke to the person.  
  
'Hello.' She said.  
  
The man instantly recognised her voice and was so happy he knew he found his daughter. 'Louise, honey. Where the hell have you been?'  
  
'Um, I can't tell you that at the moment.' She said, she then noticed that Chandler walked in the bedroom so now she could talk to him. 'Dad, sorry about that.'  
  
'Honey, I have been worried sick about you! So has Johnny.'  
  
'Yeah. Joe and Tim might have mentioned that when they came round here earlier on. So, what do you want with me?'  
  
'I want to see you tomorrow.'  
  
'No, dad I can't. Chandler said he was going to look after me tomorrow…' She got off by her father.  
  
'Why what's wrong?'  
  
'I'm sick that's all.'  
  
'And is Chandler your husband?'  
  
'Yeah. I'm so sorry you couldn't come to the wedding.'  
  
'Is he the guy that said you weren't here?'  
  
'Yes, and you did call me by Louise when you know my name is supposed to be Monica!' She said.  
  
'Johnny wants to talk to you sweetie.' And then he handed the phone over to the 7-year-old standing next to him.  
  
'Hi mommy! Where are you?'  
  
'Honey, I'm just a few minutes away from where you are. Have you missed me?'  
  
'Yeah, I did lots of things when you were away.'  
  
'Really? Well, mommy's gonna come and see you tomorrow and you can tell me everything.'  
  
'Really? I love you mommy.'  
  
Monica was starting to cry. 'I love you to sweetie. And I promise that I will never leave you with the others again.'  
  
'Mommy, when can I see you? Because I really miss you.'  
  
Monica was now officially crying. 'Oh honey I miss you too.' Chandler walked in and saw her crying and instantly wondered what was wrong. Monica didn't hear Chandler enter. He just walked over to her and hung up the phone for her and took her in his arms. He didn't know what was wrong with her. And the phone call they just had was asking to speak Louise. What was going on?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please send me your reviews and comments to  
  
perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk 


	3. Chapter 3

The Mob Life or The Love Life.  
  
Here's the third part. Please email me!  
  
DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!  
  
Chapter 3: Why?  
  
Everyone was in the apartment having breakfast. Monica was worried because her family was gonna call her any minute. Chandler noticed that she hadn't touched her breakfast. Last night when he found her crying, they had talked about it. She made up an excuse and he accepted it. He wondered what was wrong now.  
  
'Monica, are you okay?' He asked.  
  
'Yeah, yeah fine.' She said, then someone knocked on the door. She stood up and ran over to the door. There standing was Joe.  
  
'Hi, you coming?' He said.  
  
'Monica, who is this?' Chandler said, walking up the door.  
  
'Hi, I'm Joe, friend of Monica. I offered to give her a lift into work today.'  
  
'Oh okay. I'll see you later sweetie.' He said kissing her on the lips. Then she grabbed her coat and purse and ran out into the hall with Joe.  
  
'I don't want you to do that again.' She said to Joe while putting her coat on.  
  
'Listen I'm sorry. But Johnny literally pushed me out of the door telling me to get his mommy back otherwise he will kill me.'  
  
'Oh God, I missed him so much. So, let's get going.' She said as they walked down the hall. They hopped into his car and drove off to the hotel they were staying at. When they reached the hotel room, she got really nervous. Joe sensed this and hugged her.  
  
'This is going to be fine. Come on.' He said opening the door and they stepped in and she saw her father standing there with some of the members of the mob. Her father stood up and went over to her.  
  
'Louise, we have all missed you.' He said hugging her. She felt relaxed now. She thought that he was actually going to hurt her. He broke the hug and smiled at her. 'Louise, you look absolutely gorgeous. When did you get so beautiful?'  
  
'I can't really remember daddy. So, where's Johnny?'  
  
'Right here.' Tim said and came out with Johnny out in his arms. Monica saw him she felt her heart leap out with joy. He got out of Tim's arms and ran over to her. She crouched down and picked him up in her arms. She had really missed him and he had really missed her too. She started to cry a bit. He turned to look at her in her arms.  
  
'Mommy, please don't cry.' He said.  
  
'Oh honey, I'm just so happy to see you again.' She said bringing him closer to him.  
  
'Louise, do you want to take him home for lunch and then bring him back?' Her father suggested.  
  
'Um that would be great. I could just sneak him in and make sure that Chandler or the others aren't home.'  
  
'Okay, we'll send you a car to pick you up.' Joe said.  
  
'Okay, see you later.' She said then walked out holding Johnny in her arms. They caught a cab and they were on their way home. When they came up the stairs, she stopped once they reached the door.  
  
'Mommy, why are you stopping here?' Johnny asked his mother.  
  
'I just want to talk to you about something before we enter. Okay, did Grandpa tell you about mommy's husband?'  
  
'Well, just a little. Just said that you were getting married and that he had a stupid name.'  
  
'Yeah honey that's the one. If he's in here then you can't tell him I'm your mother.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'Because, it's complicated. I promise that I will tell you soon okay?'  
  
'Okay, mommy. What do I call you now while we're in front of that guy?'  
  
'You have to call me Monica. Although you know that my real name is Louise, okay?'  
  
'Okay.' They entered the apartment. Watching television was Chandler. Then Monica remembered that Chandler had the day off. When he heard the door open he turned round and saw his wife with a little boy that looked exactly like her. He wondered who it was.  
  
'Hi honey. Who's this?' Chandler asked and walked over to them.  
  
'Um, this is Johnny. You know the guy that came here earlier? Well, this is his son and wanted be to baby-sit while he was working.' She said taking off her coat and then Johnny's coat.  
  
'Okay, well Hi.' He said to Johnny.  
  
'Hi, are you her husband?'  
  
'Yes I am.'  
  
'So Johnny, do you want some lunch?' She asked him.  
  
'Sure Monica.' He said and hopped into one of the chairs by the table. As she was cooking, she was thinking why her family had come looking for her. She was perfectly happy where she was at the moment. Well, she wished that little Johnny was here with her and Chandler. Time was running out when she had to take him back to the others at the hotel.  
  
'Monica, what's wrong?' Chandler asked her as they were having lunch.  
  
'Nothing, what makes you think that something was wrong?'  
  
'Well, you were crying on the phone last night when the person was asking for Louise. I know you gave me a reason but I don't think that it was the real one.'  
  
'That was the real reason.' She then looked at her watch and thought that she could get away. 'Johnny, we have to get you back to your dad.' She said and stood up from the table and went to get her and Johnny's coats.  
  
'Honey aren't you still feeling sick?' Chandler asked her.  
  
'Actually, I'm feeling a lot better.' She said and put her coat on and grabbed her purse. 'Johnny come on, let's go. Bye Chandler.' And they left. They caught a cab and turned up to at the hotel. They came up to the hotel room and Tim was waiting outside. 'I'm sorry I'm late. Chandler was getting a tiny bit suspicious.'  
  
'You didn't tell him who you were did you Louise?'  
  
'No, of course not. Johnny, go in and play with your toys.' Johnny ran into to play with his toys that he brought with him. 'Now, what gonna happen?'  
  
'That's what we want to talk to you about.' Tim said and dragged her into the room. She sat down on the couch and her father and the others came out. They sat down opposite her.  
  
'Louise honey, we need to ask you a question…' He started.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please send your reviews at perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk 


	4. Chapter 4

The Mob Life or the Love Life.  
  
Here's the next part. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME!  
  
Chapter 4: Oh my God!  
  
'Louise, we want to ask you something.' Her father started.  
  
'Okay, what is it?'  
  
'Will you come back with us to do some jobs?'  
  
'What? I thought that me running away made it clear that I didn't want to be involved with this any more!' She started pacing round the room.  
  
'Please think about it because you belong with us. You're not a Geller or a Bing, you're a Jackson, and we stick together! So please think about what you're doing here!' Joe shouted.  
  
'Oh my God! I can't make a decision right now! I know that if I do go back with you, then I'll be happy because of Johnny being with me again. If I don't go back, I might regret it.'  
  
'So, what's your answer honey?' Her father asked.  
  
'Come pick me up tomorrow at 10:00 because everyone would be out of the apartment by then.' She said.  
  
'That's brilliant!' Joe and Tim went up and hugged her. 'Welcome back girl! Say, how does it feel to be a Jackson again?'  
  
'It feels great!' She said. She knew that if she didn't go back, then she'd regret for the rest of her life. Then she thought about the decision she just made. She was leaving Chandler. The man she loved with all her heart, she was leaving him. She was in a real mess now.  
  
Monica got back to the apartment and saw that no one was there. There was a note saying that the others had gone out for a few hours and would be back at 11:00. This was the perfect time to get packing and maybe leave. She ran to the phone and dialled the number for her father. He picked up on the third ring.  
  
'Hi dad. Um, do you think you could come and get me now?'  
  
'Sure honey. I'll send Joe round with the car now!' He said and hung up. Monica then had to start packing really quick. She knew she didn't have enough time. She was going through her wardrobe and found videotape. She picked it up and wondered what was on it. She stopped packing for a minute and put it in the machine. On the screen showed Chandler and Rachel.  
  
'So, are you going to tell Monica what happened?' Rachel asked Chandler.  
  
'Well, you know you have to be there as well. This is both our faults.' Monica wondered what the hell they were talking about.  
  
'Chandler I know that, but I don't even know that I'm pregnant yet.'  
  
'But if you are and it's my baby, what are you going to do then?' Monica was shocked at what she was hearing.  
  
'Well, maybe we should just keep it a secret for now. You could just pretend you're going to work but then you slip out with me and then go to the doctor's, see that I'm pregnant. Then if I am, we can tell Monica.'  
  
'She is gonna kill me.' Chandler said putting his head in his hands.  
  
'Sweetie don't worry. She's not gonna do anything is she?' Monica switched it off because she couldn't stand the site of them making out together. That's what they were doing on the screen at the moment. She started crying and ran into her room and finished packing a bit. She just threw her stuff all in. Clothes, make up, jewellery, etc. Then there was a knock at the door. She answered it and there was her father, Joe and Tim. Tim was holding Johnny in his arms. She invited them in and took Johnny into her room and told him to put all of the make up he could find from her draw into the make up bag. She went out and saw her father on the couch while Joe and Tim were going through the CD's trying to find which one's were hers.  
  
'So, nice place this is.' Her father commented.  
  
'Yeah, Monica's grandmother gave it to her.' She said using Monica and not her real name.  
  
'So, do you want me to do anything?'  
  
'Um, could you get some of my stuff from the bathroom?'  
  
'Louise, you know we've got millions of dollars, so why do you need this crap? We can buy you new things.'  
  
'I just want to take my clothes, CD's, jewellery, make up and I think that's it for now.' She said walking into the bedroom and found her make up was packed for her. 'Thanks sweetie.' She said and kissed him on the top of his head. She then put that bag in the duffel bag, which she was going to put CD's in with her shoes, which she had already packed. 'Joe, put the CD's in here then you can take this down to the car.' Joe packed the CD's in there and carried it downstairs. Once he put it in the car, five people came round the corner.  
  
'Hi, are you leaving or are you staying?' Chandler asked him.  
  
'Packing my sister up and taking her some place nice.'  
  
'Really, what's her name?'  
  
'You wouldn't know her. So, are you going in or…?'  
  
'No, we're going to the coffee shop down the street. See you around.' And they left. Joe raced upstairs and brought down some more luggage as Monica was in the apartment picking up some photos for memories she had these last five years. She put her coat on and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She sat down at the table and was thinking about what she was going to write to them. Her father sat next to her.  
  
'So, what are you going to say?'  
  
'I'm gonna write 'I'm sorry, and I know about your secret. Phoebe, Joey Ross, if you don't know what it is then ask Chandler and Rachel, I'm sure they'd tell you.' And I think I might leave the rings here.'  
  
'Honey, take you rings with you. Write it down and let's go.' She wrote it and left it on the table. She took off her engagement ring and left it by the letter. Also on it she wrote 'Congratulations'. She locked up the apartment but before she did Joe and Tim stopped her. She was confused.  
  
'We need to trash the place first. Go down with Johnny and we'll meet you there.' Monica picked up Johnny, who was standing in the hall and went down to the car where her dad was waiting for her. Five minutes later, they came down and they drove off. She would never see her so called friends again.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
